Time To Switch
by Halle
Summary: Sirius switches bodies with James and learns why James is meant to be with Lily....mild use of language. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Argument

**Sirius and James had been best friends since the first day of Hogwarts and nothing had ever come between them, that was till one of them decided to grow up…**

_James was with Lily._

_No defying any fact of their loving relationship, that's the way it was, and Sirius hated every damn bit of it. It was never James and Sirius any more, it was James, Lily and Sirius, he was envious of his best friends girlfriend. Sirius tried to make life with himself as difficult as he could when he was with Lily. He would make awkward decisions or take a long time in making a decision about James for her, or he would sometimes ignore her completely. To him, Lily was the very person that would take away his best friend, he didn't want that, he couldn't stand it and especially now that she is part of their 'group' he can't contain his hatred and jealousy of her any longer. _

Though when a potion goes awry a change of heart and soul just might convince Sirius that James is meant to be with Lily… 

'James, I'm just saying that this is going too far! I mean letting her in on the potion? If your doing this then why can't I tell Rose?' Sirius ranted, for about half an hour he had been yelling at the top of his lungs in the boys' bathroom about how Lily should never have been told about their animagus abilities. 

'Because….' James shouted, trying to equally calm down his best friend 'Lily's different,'

'How's she different, James? How?' Sirius demanded.

'Because I love her! You have never loved any girl you have ever dated!' James called 

'So?' 

'So? I think that's the clear point right there Padfoot?' James said angrily 

'Just because I'm not ready to forget about my friends and think about a wife and kids doesn't mean I have never loved Rose!' Sirius then lowered his voice to an almost audible whisper 'James you're barely 17 and you're acting like Lily is the one,'

'And if she is?' James said indignantly

'You're seventeen!' Sirius up roared 'you've got more important things to think about than love and poetry! You're training to be an Auror!' 

'I can't believe you're my best friend, 'cos at the minute you're treating me like your worst enemy, I love Lily, she doesn't change anything between us-'

'She obviously has,' Sirius said spitefully

'Hey,' James said defendingly 'that's out of order,'

'That's out of order?' Sirius said incredulously 'If that's out of order then tell me, _Prongs_, how is inviting Lily to become animagus in our "secret" and I say again "secret" group, **in order**??'

'She will help Remus more than any of us, Padfoot, if you are truly my best friend then why won't you accept Lily?' James said.

'Because she's changed you James, she always had an effect on you! I just never believed you'd take a girl serious, not like this. You've changed, its like, its like you've turned into your father,'

Silence rang around the room, it was as deafening as a pin drop amplified. Sirius made to leave the room and James stopped him with a swift movement of his hand. 

'We're not finished, I am not like my father and I never will be,' James said in an almost deadening whisper, he let Sirius go and heard the door of the bathroom slam with an almighty force. 

'Padfoot, is everything all right? Lils, shes up in the dorm room crying her eyes out about you,' Lupin said hurriedly, clutching his side as though he'd been running a race.

'Do I look like I care about Lily fucking Evans, Moony?' and Sirius stormed of, thundering down the halls of Hogwarts, he found that his feet carried him outside to the grounds of Hogwarts. 


	2. Rose Suggests a Switch

AuthorsNote: Thank you Pussin Boots!! Thank you!

Next Part…Will Upload more tonight!!

I don't own Sirius or James or Remus or Peter, I own Rose, Kirsty belongs to herself and anyone you don't recognise belongs to me too!

Plot: Mine!

Here it is!

Sirius let his feet carry him outside where he had time to think, but not much came to him, the only thing that did come to him were very cold fingers and a terrible cold. 

When Sirius finally returned to the boy's dorm room it was quite empty, except for Furball, Remus' cat who was bouncing up and down trying to pounce on Peter's pet mouse, Robbie. Sirius found himself lying down on his bed, he wanted things to go back to the way they were, The Marauders! Not, The Marauders and Maraudettes, at this point in time he was thoroughly sick of all Gryffindor girls.   

He felt like he was a star in the new muggle film, Grease, that he was just some meat to be pounced on and another thing was that all four boys were illegal animagi, and if the ministry ever found out about their "adventures" then they would surely be done for. 

'You shouldn't be up here by yourself,' a voice said from the doorway.

Sirius was startled and sat bolt right up as though lightening had struck his spinal cord.

'Oh,' he relaxed a little when he saw that it was only Rose, one of the girls he had been complaining about in his thoughts. 'If you want me to apologise to Lily or that stupid brother of yours then you can forget it,' 

Rose was Jamse sister, though not by blood, she had been adopted after James' younger brother drowned in a muggle swimming pool, she was two years younger and possibly the only sensible girl in Gryffindor that wasn't besotted with a Marauder. 

'I haven't come here to ask for any apologies,' she huffed, and turned to leave, Sirius let her but she turned back round to face him.

'I understand you know,' she shrugged 'I mean my best friends have started dating and, well there all loved up and there only fifteen, it makes me cringe too,'

'Its not that,' Sirius replied shortly

'Well what is it then?' she asked curiously, he leant against his headboard, with his knees brought up to his chest.

'I hate the way its always with Lily, everything's about Lily these days, its like I've been forgotten, you know. I don't see any speciality in her myself, but James, grrr,' Sirius made a pounding noise with his fist

'I wish he'd stop acting like a married man! Anything that Lily wants, Lily gets! I mean she even know about Remus!' Sirius whispered the last part, just encase the staircase had ears.

'I know about Remus,' Rose said quietly 'I was there, remember? Is it wrong that I know?'

'No,' Sirius said defiantly 'Your different, your not Lily, she's not even special, you're a normal girl,'

'Well,' Rose said, sounding highly affronted and turning on her heel 'I think I might just have the cure for jealousy,'

'JEALOUS?!?! I'M NOT JEALOUS OF ACTING LIKE AN OLD COUPLE!' Sirius exploded, Rose let out a small laugh, then turned back to him, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

'I know you might not be jealous, but I can make things right again, meet me tomorrow outside the Willow Oak Room, at midday,' Rose explained, Sirius was sceptical, although Rose wasn't an infuriating Maraudette Sirius wasn't so sure about her making a potion for him. 

'What potion?' he asked shrewdly, she grinned at him.

'Come tomorrow and you'll find out,' and she left the room, Sirius attempted to go after her but, as she was usually able to do, Rose had vanished into thin air by the time Sirius reached the bottom of the boys dorm room staircase. 

MORE COMING UP!!!

Authors Note: Please read and review!! Please!!!!


	3. The Switch

Sirius felt confused, why couldn't Rose just tell him there and then what the potion was? He hoped beyond hope she wasn't turning into a Maraudette and that this was a horribly seductive plan to be alone with him. Sirius shuddered at this thought, he didn't really want to picture James' little sister like that, ever, he stayed in the dorm room all evening till James and Remus came up. 

An awkward silence followed James' and Remus' arrival, Sirius nodded in acknowledgement of James' presence and smiled weakly.

'I have to say something,' James began quickly, Sirius made a move to sit up and leave; he didn't need to hear any more insults or defence speeches on the behalf of Evans.

'Hear me out, I'm sorry,' James said quickly, Remus smiled at Sirius and nodded happily, hoping beyond hope that this would get his two friends talking again. 

'What happens if sorry isn't enough?' Sirius demanded coldly. James' well-known temper then began to flare up again.

'Well I'm sorry, but what the hell am I supposed to say when you insult my girlfriend?' James spluttered angrily.

'You could at least,' Sirius said, his own temper firing up 'spend a bit more time with your friends and less time with some bird,'

'At least I have a bird,' James said angrily 'I don't see you with a girlfriend that often, or is it to damn often for you?'

'Hey,' Remus said, now trying to close the gap between his two friends 'cool it,'

'You know what Prongs, you are just like your father, every bit as arrogant, every bit as mistaken in that you think you're in love, well WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT!' 

James glared at Sirius; Remus stepped between the two and said in a voice of determined calm.

'Lets not do anything rash,' 

'Rash! Ha!' Sirius barked

'Your as bad as your mother, Black, against anyone whose that little bit different or slightly threatening to your position in life,' James yelled

'Take that back!' Sirius threatened

'I can't stand this any more, I'll be in the girls dorm, Remus, Lily has set up a camp bed for me,' James explained to Remus and turned away from Sirius.

'I bet she has,' Sirius spat nastily

James didn't reply and continued to walk down the stairs.

After he had completely vanished from sight Sirius started to clean up his side of the dorm and Remus continued to stare at him, Sirius looked at him, frustrated and said

'What?'

'That was very harsh,' Remus said quietly

'Yeah well,' Sirius began angrily 'he shouldn't have insulted me!' 

'You really should be civil with him, he loves Lily, can't you see that?' Remus implored, Sirius sighed.

'I can't,' Sirius said heavily 'I just can't, I'll see you in the morning Remus, I need my sleep,' With that Sirius pulled his curtains around his four poster bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Sirius felt miserable, then the icident with James last night came flooding back inot his memory, he pulled the curtains back to see the dorm empty, and all of the beds made. He glanced at his watch and realising it was Saturday and ten to twelve he thought he might as well go back to sleep. As he rested his eyes he realised he to meet Rose and was soon racing down the corridor at top speed, pulling on his robes as he went.

'Your late,' she said from her position on the floor, Rose was sat with a cauldron bubbling a brownish colour and she was stirring it every few seconds whilst examining a book sat open at her lap.

'Sorry,' Sirius admitted 'overslept,'

'Right, now I need some fo your hair,' Rose told him, Sirius was taken a back and looked at her sceptically. 

'What kind of hair and where from?' he asked sceptically

'From your head, silly,' she laughed, 'you didn't think I meant from…'

'No,' Sirius said quickly, then added hastily 'not at all,'

For the next two hours Sirius and Rose poured over the potion and its ingredients, at around two o'clock Rose announced that it was ready. 

'What will this potion do exactly?' Sirius asked as Rose handed him a goblet of the steaming potion.

'You'll see,' she giggled, Sirius reluctantly drank the potion and he felt and odd sensation riding in his throat, as though the potion was coming back up to his mouth.

'Its working,' Rose exclaimed, Sirius' vision went cloudy and the next thing he knew was that he was slumped forward on a desk in a transfiguration lesson.

'Mr Potter, please refrain from sleeping in my lesson,' Sirius looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring down at him. 'You're as bad as Mr Black!'


	4. Confusion and the Invisible Rose

Authors Note: Dedicated to Pussinboots and LilK!! You rock and Moi!! You totally rock to! This story is where action starts to take place and stuff, it will get quite funny especially when Rose seems to have vanished and taken the potion with her. James isn't too happy and will Sirius find out the true meaning of friendship after all?

Finding Out

Professor McGonagall swooped back to the front of the class and Sirius felt something soft and sweet smelling squeeze his hand.

'Are you okay? You look a bit dazed?'

Sirius froze; he faced the speaker who was smiling sweetly at him.

'Lily,' he spluttered 

'Yeah,' she said, giving his hand another squeeze, Sirius pulled his hand away quickly, and then it hit him.

'I'm gonna kill her!' he exclaimed and slammed his fist down on the table. 

 'Mr Potter, we are here to study, I would appreciate it if you refrained from yelling like that and you will not kill anyone,' McGonagall said sharply then added hastily 'today anyway,' 

'James, what's wrong and who are you going to kill?' Lily asked, concern written all over her face, Sirius stood up abruptly.

'I…I have to go, go somewhere, far away somewhere,' and he left the classroom abruptly, with both Lily and McGonagall staring at him. He wandered the corridors and as he did he noticed he was receiving odd looks and he eventually began to run back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

'James, are you okay?' Sirius whirled round and found himself facing a nervous looking Kathy Williams, she was a fourth year who had a huge crush on James. 'You look a bit shaky, Sirius wasn't looking too good either, he was complaining of headaches and then started babbling-'

'Where is James?' Sirius mentally kicked himself as Kathy gave him a puzzled look 'I mean, Sirius, where is Sirius?'

'Upstairs,' Kathy hesitated 'with Kirsty,'  

Sirius ran past Kathy and straight for the portrait of the Fat Lady, rushing the password he ran up the boys' staircase. He burst into the room and started shouting.

'James? James? I know you're in here!'

'Calm down, Padfoot,' James' voice or rather Sirius' voice said from one of the four poster beds.

'What has happened?' Sirius spluttered

'I don't know do I?' James answered, Sirius felt odd, he was looking at himself, but it wasn't him, it was very weird indeed. James held a flannel onto his head, Sirius stared in disbelief, he was James, and James was him. They had switched and it was kinda scary, yet kind of cool to see yourself from another persons view. 

'So, what did you do Black? Bewitch Snape? Dip into Voodoo?' 

'Can we just forget about the argument?' Sirius asked desperately 'I'm tired of it, but, if you want to carry it on then by all means- Just remember something, I'm in your body and you in mine,'

'Point taken,' James agreed. 'So, how do we reverse this then?' 

'Dunno,' Sirius shrugged 'I'll ask Rose, she did it,'

'You got my sister to COOK A POTION!!!!' James half yelled.

'Yeah, well, I was sick of you being so…so…loved up, I thought this potion might do something,'

'Congratulations Black,' James said and added sarcastically 'you've done precisely that!' 

'Sorry,' Sirius admitted 'well, lets of find Rose,'

Remus was oddly surprised to see Sirius and James walking side by side together, and by the looks of it, looking for someone or something. 

'Are you okay?' Remus asked anxiously. James nodded, or rather Sirius' head nodded and Sirius said 

'Have you seen Rose?' 

'Why, no I haven't, but you are okay?' Remus replied.

'We're fine,' Sirius snapped

'We need to find her,' James said urgently and the two headed straight out the common room door. 

Eventually, after searching the whole of the castle they ran into Professor Dumbledore who told them that Rose had hat to attend St Mungos for a fortnight. 

'We're stuck like this for a fortnight!' Sirius moaned

'There is one person I know who can reverse us,' James said, Sirius then started yelling.

'no Prongs, no way! Come on don't even think it,'

'I'm not staying like this Padfoot, we have to, we have to go and find Snape,' James said earnestly, they set of down the corridor with Sirius moaning all the way.

Hope u like1

Please Read and Review!!

Don't own anyone, just the plot and my own characters!


	5. Forked tounge of the Snape

Chapter 5: Bargaining 

Authors Note: Now, when I write "Sirius said" I mean Sirius' in James body. When I write, "James said" I mean James' in Sirius' body. Also I made a change to Sirius' girlfriend, she is now called Louanne. No one else at Hogwarts knows about the switch apart from Snape and Rose Potter.

I do not own Sirius or James, as much as I would love to, but I don't. I do love them both like they were my own personal friends, if you write about them as much as I do and in the same amount of depth in your spare time, then I think you'll understand what I mean. I do own Rose Potter, Roseanne Cox and the Jameson's. 

I own the idea, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Special thanks to Mock Turtle, LilKiki and Pussinboots! 

Here it is!

'James, what makes you think Snape will help us? Out of all people I think we're the last people he would help,' Sirius advised, James was thinking hard, he wanted to get back into his own body as soon as possible, and there was only one reason for that and she was called Lily. 

'Because,' James said as they passed the portrait of the Fat Friar, 'I know something Snape wants and I have a very god feeling I can get it,' 

'You're scaring me, Prongs, you know something secret about Snape,' Sirius said, he was trying to be civil, or as best he could and in the current circumstances he didn't fancy hurting his own body.

'Look, I know you don't like Snape,' Sirius snorted, James continued 'but he can help, ah here we are,' 

They had stopped outside one of the more foreboding dungeon doors and James tapped on the door. A slot opened at the top, and Snape glared at who he thought was Sirius Black, but in fact was James Potter.

'Black, what do you want?' Snape hissed

'Its me Snape, Potter,' Snape looked confused.

'Stop messing with me Black, oh you've brought Potter too,'

'Look, Snape, we've switched, open up we need to talk,' Sirius said 

'Potter? Black?' his cold grey eyes looked from one to the other. He reluctantly opened the door, there was some goodness in Snape and always had been. 

'Okay, so what do you want?' Snape said coolly.

'Just switch us back,' Sirius pleaded.

'So let me get this straight,' Snape said, pressing a finger to his lips, with an amused smile spreading on his face 'the infamous Marauders have switched bodies? So Black is in Potters body and Potter is in Blacks, excuse me while I go and laugh hysterically at your unfortunate predicament,' 

'If you do this for us,' James sighed 'we'll…'

'We'll make your wish come true,' Sirius finished.

'What, you'll drown yourselves? Just for me?' 

'Funny Snape but we're not dieing today. Can you help us?' James said desperately.

'I could,' he said 'but the potion will take a week and a half to prepare, and what would you give me in return?'

James' looked into his own hazel eyes, and nodded, Sirius then said

'No! Whatever it is NO!'

'Padfoot, you don't know what I'm gonna say,' James pointed out, with a smile.

'If you do this, I will grant you a date with my Lily,'

'What? I can't be hearing this,' Snape choked 'you mean it?'

'Jesus, Prongs, a date with the devil would've been better,' Sirius said coolly, it was odd to hear distain about Lily coming from James' mouth as normally James Potter spoke very politely and kind about his girlfriend, Snape thought funnily. 

'Can I be introduced to your sister?' Snape asked seductively.

'GET OUT OF IT!'

'Its funny,' Snape laughed 'you'll let me have your girlfriend but you won't introduce me to your little sister,'

'Either my sister or Lily, choose,'

Snape looked from one to the other, he thought about this for a second before producing a small green bottle from his robes pocket. 

'You do realise, you are sacrificing your own sister to save yourself,'

'I'm not saving anyone Snape,' James warned 'especially not me, if its anyone I'm protecting, it is my sister,'

'So why introduce her to me?'

'I know that's what you want,' James said coolly. 

The two left the Dungeon shortly after Snape agreed to make the potion; Sirus had remained oddly silent through out the whole ordeal. 

'You shouldn't have done that, its not that bad being stuck as me is it?' Sirius voiced on their way back to the Fat Lady.

'Well,' James said awkwardly 'Lily and I we're…well…you know at that stage,'

'Your gonna have to fill me in on the stage, Prongs,'

'Well,' James began as they reached the Fat Lady 'the stage, like the final stage before marriage,'

'KNEW IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!' Sirius roared, the Fat Lady awoke abruptly from her afternoon nap.

'Will you keep it down,' she implored harshly.

'Then you might learn to understand, understand the stage I'm at,' James rose his eyebrows and Sirius finally got what he meant.

'So,' Sirius said sceptically, now becoming aware of the body he was in and was moving uneasily 'when is the final stage meant to happen?'

'Friday night,' James said shortly

'FRIDAY? James, you have to tell her, I'm not sleeping with fucking Lily Evans, I'd rather sleep with a devil!'

'It can be arranged,' James retorted fiercely

'If you weren't in my body-' Sirius said angrily 

'HEY! A TRUCE' a voice yelled from down the corridor.

Louanne Howlett came running up to the pair of them, she was surprised to see that they had both abruptly listened to her, even James.

'Finally, I've been wondering where you got to today,' Sirius said to Louanne, and he made a move towards her, but she backed away.

'James, what are you doing,' Sirius mentally kicked himself and moved away from her, then she turned to who she thought was Sirius 'and you, didn't I tell you to stop bickering?'

She placed her arms around his neck affectionately; James' mind was thinking fast, did Louane expect him to kiss her? He glanced at Sirius who just shrugged. 

'Lou, I have stopped bickering, it was just a joke, right James?' James said and looked to Sirius, who was in James' body, for support who nodded enthusiastically.

'Of course, Sirius,' Sirius told James unsurely using his own name. 'Don't you need to find Lily?'

'Why do you need to find Lily?' Louanne said breaking away from whom she thought was Sirius, but in fact was James.

'To tell her something,' James said, Louane eyed them both curiously and bid them goodnight before turning into the common room. 

'You two are becoming odder by the second,' she declared


	6. Quidditch

AN: Here it is! Don't own any characters! Enjoy!

James and Sirius would spend a fortnight as each other, regardless, now telling one of their professors would be the sensible thing to do, but they didn't do that. James decided on a plan that would fool anyone, even Lily. 

'James, what if someone notices?' Sirius voiced as they neared the Gryffindor common room, making sure they didn't run into anyone yet. 

'They won't' James grinned and held out his hand for Sirius to take, with great reluctance they called a permanent truce between one another, little did they know that the next two weeks would replace their friendship with something much stronger than the friendship they had had.

Sirius awoke in James' bed and was rudely awoken by a pillow in the face, Sirius groaned and rolled over, the two pillow holders looked anxious and tried hitting him again and this time they shouted.

'James, Quidditch practice!! Its Sunday!' 

Sirius sat up, holding his head, he ran his fingers through short thick hair, he missed his own thin weightless length of hair terribly, and it was only the first day of being James!

'What?' Sirius said groggily

Remus and Peter exchanged glances and turned to face who they thought was James

'Its Sunday James, Quidditch, and Lily, shes waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs to walk you down,' Remus told who he thought was James, Sirius groaned then he sat right up as thought electricity was coursing through the bed sheets.

'I can't do it,' he said

'I think you should give it a miss today,' Peter chuckled 'I think you're delusional'

'But I can't, Remus, where's James, I mean, where is Sirius?' Sirius urged Remus

'He's actually out of bed,' Remus laughed 'downstairs talking with Lily for a change,' 

Sirius dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs to see James talking flirtatiously with Lily, Sirius smiled as he joined them both, and with great effort he put an arm round Lily, the look on his own face, the smile on Sirius' body face, fell and twitched ever so slightly.

'Something wrong, Padfoot?' Sirius asked a miserable James

'No,' James said quickly, 'nothing at all,' and he followed the pair down to the Quidditch pitch, Sirius fell back a little to talk to James urgently.

'James, we have a situation,' Sirius told him, whilst James continued to be jolly all the way down to the field 'I can't fly, I haven't flown since first year!'

'You'll get the hang of it Padfoot,' James smiled, as they neared the changing rooms he smiled even more 'you go play Quidditch and I an go sit with my girlfriend for a change,'

'Prongs!' Sirius called after him and then remembering he had to use his name, 'Padfoot!'


	7. Devastation

Time To Switch 7

AN: Thank you to all the Reviewers!! And special Thanks to Kirsty D!!! You rule! Everyone of the reviews I receive are treasured and I write the story's for you. I don't own the Hogwarts Company, but I do own the Daniels and Kirsty, well she belongs to Kirsty really. 

In this chapter I will get revenge on SB…. lets see how well he is on a broomstick ride; god knows he's had plenty in his day. (AN: Broomstick ride…relationships…. never mind)

Dedicated to All Reviewers!!

Ciao, Halle!

Sirius made his way into the changing room; Davey Gudgeon and Sam Watts closely followed him with their broomsticks over their shoulders and confident looks on their faces.

Sirius found a suitable peg by the Quidditch entrance; he cast a nervous glance around the room and began to change into the Quidditch robes.

'I hope you're all ready for this,' Jennifer Carter told them, smiling round at them all. 

'Now, we've been practicing for a couple of months and I don't want to alarm anyone but Hufflepuff are a strong team,'

Sam Watts snorted; pulling on his Quidditch robe 

'Hufflepuff?' he choked 'a strong team, you've got to be joking, Carter,'

'They are a strong team,' Jennifer said firmly, 'I should know, I have after all known their captain for some time,'

'We're talking about Quidditch Strength, Jen, not how strong Amos' Diggory's lips are,' Serena Phillips joked, tossing Lyn Sykes a spare set of gloves. Jen blushed ever so slightly and threw a dark look in Serena's direction, Serena grinned apologetically, though Maria and Jonathan Williams grinned at one another and back to Jen. 

'We will win, and another thing,' Jen added, slightly hesitantly, she paused in her pacing 'please, try not to listen to the commentators, if you can help it,' the whole Quidditch team glance in James direction.

Sirius wasn't paying attention.

'What?' he said, as he shrugged and smiled slightly.

'James, we all know you have a bit of a temper,' Jen began.

'And it does sometimes go overboard with Snape,' Sam interjected.

'And how we've forfeited two matches with you, losing your rag, so to speak,' Davey said helpfully

'So, we were hoping for you to keep your temper down, and try not to listen to the Daniels commentary,' Jen added firmly, a shrill whistle blew and all eyes were still on James Potter.

'Fine,' Sirius shrugged, though to all the Quidditch team it was James shrugging and not protesting for once and they were all identically shocked. 

'Have you just agreed with us,' Sam said in disbelief as he took the Quidditch crate down from the shelf.

'Well let's get on with the game,' Jen said loudly, putting an end to all conversations and the teams prepared to march out.

The roar of the crowd was tremendous and Sirius, nervous as he was, couldn't help being swept up in the emotion that the crowd seemed to be giving him. He never imagined it would feel like this, there was still the smaller detail of that he couldn't fly that well, but he felt he could at least try with the uproar the crowd had given him. 

Sirius soon understood why Jen had told everyone, and specifically him, not to listen to the Commentators, Daniel and Daniel. Sirius couldn't believe how much they slagged James of, he kicked of the ground and wobbly, but surely lifted of the ground and high into the air. Elsewhere James was sat with Lily in the stands, Lily was under the impression she was watching her boyfriend flying out there, but in fact he was really sat right next to her, in mind anyhow.

'Is James okay?' Lily voiced peering up at who she believed was James.

'He's fine,' James answered 'he got up late this morning that's all,' Lily turned to who she thought was Sirius and frowned slightly at him.

'You're being awfully civil this morning, did you eat something nasty last night?'

'No,' James said quickly 'I'm allowed to be nice to you aren't I?' 

'Yes,' she paused and turned back to him 'but you usually aren't, oh James! He nearly fell of his broom!!' and Lily spun back to concentrating on the game. Mean while the commentators were bickering among themselves over the speaker.

"And these two formidable teams are looking good, but Potter seems to have a broom ache, why he's all over the place. I think his head weighs too much and he's falling down,' Danny Hutton yelled into the microphone, it was a little well known fact that he had a personal grudge against James after James had started rumours about him cheating on Kirsty.  Kirsty was probably the only girl who had believed the rumours and gone skits at Danny; everyone else had had a go at James, including Kirsty's best friend and James' girlfriend, Lily.

'How about for once you leave Potter alone and start slagging of your own team for a change, and Hufflepuff haven't won a match since 1971 when the legendary crap player, Thomas Elwood played for them, where he only let in thirty seven goals. You should stick your tongue down someone else's throat like you usually do,' Daniel Black roared into the microphone, there was a sharp tap on the glass and a irritated and furious McGonagal glared at each of them and mouthed to them to stop bickering and get on with the commentary.

'Oh and look at the dirty tackle by Amos Diggory ! There worse than Slytherine and its Watts in possession of the quaffel, passes to Carter who shoots and Scores!!! And I would Score with that girl any day!' Daniel roared, clapping with the rest  as he changed the core boards to Ten- Nil. 

'And its Halle to kick of, she passes smartly to my girlfriend, Kirsty,' Daniel laid a delicate stress on the word "my" as he spoke and glanced at Daniel. 'Then the quaffel is intercepted by Quinn who passes neatly to Phillips, and the quaffel is intercepted by a square attack from a bludger, sent flying over by Gudgeon, what a-'

'HUTTON!' McGonagal said threateningly from behind them, Danny returned to his clean commentary. 

'And Hufflepuff are chasing up the filed, can Diggory do it? Can he beat Carter? And what is happening to Potter?' Daniel black asked, looking up at the Gryffindor Seeker in amazement. 

Sirius was wobbling uncontrollably, he was losing control of his broomstick, and he'd forgotten how hard it was to have control, the opposing seeker, Jocelyn Creed, smiled worriedly at him, her golden hair wafting in the wind. 

'Are you alright, Potter?' her Irish accent shining through, though her eyes were still scanning the field for the golden snitch, Sirius was all over the place as his broom swayed from left to right. He attempted a dive to gain his bearings, but failed miserably as he nearly fell of it, Jennifer who was flying around near him looked very worried, as if she wanted to forfeit the match. 

'Sykes is up and takes a bludger to the head, wonderful skills displayed there by Hufflepuff's most treasured beater, Bettany, get one back for the Badgers, Bettany!'   

Jocelyn suddenly spied a glimmer of gold hovering by the Hufflepuff goal posts, she sped of up the field and Sirius attempted to fly after her, though with great difficultly, did he succeed in catching up with her. 

'Has he forgotten how to ride?' Lily asked, her voice full of concern

'No,' James said quickly, resisting to kiss Lily was becoming harder as she suddenly rested her hand on his lap as she stood up and yelled for James. 

'C'mon James!' 

'Potter is off Form and lets hope it stays that way, the arrogant, good for nothing-'

'HUTTON!' McGonagal roared warningly 

'Sorry,' he smirked at Daniel who was a good friend to the Marauders 'I meant Selfish, back stabbing piece of sh-'

'HUTTON!!!  Black!! Do something,' McGonagal added, tapping her favourite student and nephew on the shoulder.

'And this game gets dirtier and dirtier, and Creed has dived with Potter….behind, now this I can't believe, Yes, Creed has caught the Snitch,' Daniel sighed depressively, Danny Hutton looked immensely proud of himself and held out his hand to Daniel who reluctantly gave him a bag of Knuts and Sickles. 

A silence lay over the crowd, even Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house couldn't believe they'd won and defeated Gryffindor, especially defeated James Potter.

The mood was very sombre in the changing rooms, Jen had headed to the showers instantly upon entering, Gryffindor had scored twice before Creed had grabbed the snitch, many of the players couldn't believe that James had missed a catch. But Davey, at least, was sympathetic, especially when Serena started laying into James. 

'What was up with you, you couldn't even fly straight!' 

'Hey,' Davey protested, comforting James 'leave him, cut him some slack,' 

'WE LOST!' Serena yelled to the room, all were thinking it, it seemed she was the only one brave enough to voice it in front of James 'FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWENTY YEARS!'

'Look, anyone can have a bad day,' Maria pointed out who was sat on the other side of James, 'we've had bad days,'

'Yeah,' Serena replied 'BUT WE NEVER LOST!'

Shortly afterwards, once most of the Quidditch team had left, Lily appeared with Sirius by her side who looked devastated and smiled weakly.

'Oh James,' Lily sighed sympathetically and she embraced him warmly.

'Not bad, Prongs,' James said bravely, though you could tell he was a little upset. 'Better look next time , eh?'

'Yeah, of course,' Sirius replied taking the quidditch gloves of and picking up his broom, he then turned to Lily 'Evans, I mean, Lily, can I have a word with Sirius alone?'

'Sure,' Lily replied sweetly, smiling slightly she added 'and don't be too long,' 

'Go on' Sirius said sadly as he watched Lily leave 'say it, you're devastated,'

'Well, yes,' James said fervently 'we never loose, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, hopefully not literally of course,' and James smiled kindly 'c'mon, I'll treat you,'

'Treat me to what?' Sirius asked sceptically as James put an arm round his friend 'it better not be a-'

'It isn't, Sirius, its dinner on Saturday and Rose is coming back early,' James told Sirius as Lily joined them happily, she smiled contently as she took who she thought was James' arm, Sirius was still a little reluctant to Lilys touch but was starting to welcome it. The three wandered up to the castle together and Sirius was starting to think it wasn't bad being James. 

Authors Note: Please Read and Review!!! I do not own any of the characters and thanks for all the reviews. In the next chapter the lessons will start. COMG is going to be lots of fun…and we meet Andromeda and Ted who are….

I love all reviews and welcome constructive criticism, if you have advice on how to make it more understandable, characters peech wise, then let me know. 

Halle

Hope the name stuff want too confusing.

Please excuse my not so good grammar and spelling. Please Review!!! 


	8. Lily clicks

AN: Heyya all, I know my grammar and spelling is pretty much awful so please don't flame me for it. I am working on it as I am now on a university course so I will most likely improve. This is my second to last chapter. Don't own anyone just the plot and Louanne. Please read and review

They wandered back up to the castle swiftly and James Potter's popularity reached a new low, not even Professor McGonagal could look him in the eye. As they reached the common room Sirius and James rushed hastily up to the boys dorm room. Lily kissed James Potter sweetly looking at him fondly before she rushed up the girls stairs, glancing back at James wistfully.

'I cannot play Quidditch, Rose is definitely coming back Saturday?' Sirius asked pacing up and down, his Quidditch robes swishing.

'Padfoot, don't stress out,' James said 'Rose is definitely coming back,'

'James I can't go through Friday night,' Sirius said worried 'Lily is your girl, I may look like you but I'm not you. I can't-'

'Padfoot, you won't have to, I promise you, I'll or rather you should rearrange it with Lily,' James explained

'Or we could just tell her?' Sirius said

'Oh yeah, now that would look good wouldn't it!' James replied scathingly 'Lily Evans kissing Sirius Black in front of her boyfriend James Potter. Think, and for one thing Louanne would kill you, Sirius,' James added

Lily hoped James was not too devastated by the defeat today but knew him well enough to know he would most likely be infuriated for a good few weeks to come and would most likely bring it up at every opportunity. Lily had been with James for a long time now but what she couldn't understand is that Sirius disliked her so much up until a few days ago it seemed. She tidied her books away and was careful not to lose her page in her current muggle book, Lord of the Rings and placed her books back on the shelf. Kirsty Dawson entered the girls dorm followed by Louanne who was struggling with a large pile of books and her bag, never the one to stick around after Quidditch Louanne looked like she had headed straight to the library.

'What are all the books for, you beat Gryffindor I thought you would at least be celebrating back in your own common room,'

'Please, Lils,' Louanne said dropping the books on to Kirsty's bed 'they were all annoying me, and I wanted to make sure James was okay because Ive never seen anyone as bad as that on a broomstick, excepting Sirius who hates heights and flying on broomsticks period.'

'Isnt that a contradiction though, doesn't he have a flying motorbike?' Lily asked perplexed 'and what are all the books for?'

'I'm going to study for an entrance exam into Stone Henge,'

'Okay,' Lily said 'have you seen Sirius?'

'No I haven't, he's been acting funny though,' Louanne explained 'the other day he started explaining Quidditch rules to me,'

'And that's bizarre,' Kirsty put in 'he cant stand Quidditch,'

Lily pondered this for a moment, she then recalled that James had been very reluctant to kiss her in the past few days and things slowly started to fall into place and something in her mind went click.

'James isn't James, oh shit,' Lily mumbled 'Sirius is James,'

'Excuse me?' Louanne said, she was propped up on Kirsty's bed flicking through the heaviest large book 'what?'

'James and Sirius, they switched.' Lily said 'Oh my god,'

AN: I am wrapping this up in the next chapter or two, I do not own the characters but I do own the plot. Hope you like…


	9. Lily's realisation

Chapter 9

AN: I have not updated this in a very long time and decided it was high time I try and finish a story or at least wrap it up sensibly rather than just leaving fictions to tie themselves up. Therefore I have decided to commit more time to finishing story's rather than writing new ones every time a new idea pops into my head while sipping on frappuccinos in starbucks on a Saturday afternoon. So here is the first instalment in a long time of Time to Switch.

Lily raced back down the stairs, ignoring the fact it was nearing almost nine o'clock, and into the common room where she found Remus Lupin and Adrian Dover discussing the abysmal quidditch match. Remus was watching mildly interested at Ady's enigmatic description of the catch made by Creed when Lily interrupted them.

'I know Remus,' Lily said 'now for whatever the reason as to why they did this can you kindly tell James,' she paused 'I mean Sirius that I would like a word with him and that he is to meet me in the prefects room in the next ten minutes,'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Remus said blankly 'I know James is out of sorts-,'

'Remus, cut it out,' Lily said frustrated 'I know alright, I know Sirius and James switched!'

Remus looked puzzled

'I really have no idea what you're talking about,' Remus reiterated

'Oh for goodness sakes,' Lily said annoyed 'just tell Sirius to meet me in the prefects room,'

And Lily stormed out of the common room.

'Is she a bit loopy?' Adrian asked curiously 'she a few decks missing of top?'

'Not normally,' Remus said 'but lately everyone's been cracking up round here,'

'James,' Sirius said pacing 'I don't want to be you for much longer, not being able to be around Louanne is killing me,'

'Well, it's only for a few more days, and Lily well you should distract her from Friday night,' James said quickly as he sat on his bed.

'Prongs, please, we have to get the potion done before Friday,' Sirius pleaded 'I don't give two shits if we have to get Snape to brew us up a potion-'

'Please, Padfoot, we are not that desperate,' James scoffed 'I don't hate Snape as much as you, but I will not go to him for help, and what makes you think Snape of all people in this castle would be willing to help us?'

'We could send Louanne, get her to sweeten him up,' Sirius suggested 'James, you know I'm desperate when I consider talking to Snape,'

James looked hard at his best friend and couldn't believe they were considering talking to Snape and least of all asking him for help with a potion that would aid them. James stared at his long mirror reflection and examined Sirius' image. Noticing for the first time that Sirius wasn't as bad as he, James had always made out.

'All things aside,' James said 'the other day when we argued, I'm sorry for that, and you know what maybe this could teach us both something.'

Sirius shook his head and scoffed

'James, I just want to get through the next few days alright. I think we need to get through tonight without Lily finding out then we handle tomorrow. Tomorrow is Monday, we have another week of being each other and I say we make the best of it,' Sirius explained wisely. James smiled; his body was wearing of on his best friend. Sirius being wise and logical was something new to James, his rashness thank god was not rubbing of on James otherwise James would've kissed Lily along time ago right now.

'And kiss Lily will you,' James said 'I think she might starting to suspect something yknow, show her a bit more affection. Lily likes affection, she loves it when you put your arm round her waist and pull her close-'

'Okay James, please, no more details,' Sirius laughed 'if Friday goes ahead, well, I'm gonna have to go through it right,'

James grinned and replied

'Yes you will my friend, but I have a plan, that's if,' he paused as Remus entered the dorm with Adrian 'Remus, what is it?'

'Lily, she wants to see you Sirius down in the prefects dorm now,'

James and Sirius looked at each other and then Sirius, who was still in the quidditch robes said

'Why does she want to see Padfoot, did she say?'

'She said something about switching,' Adrian put in 'she seemed kinda mad,'

James and Sirius looked at each other and rushed out of the dormitory leaving Adrian and Remus utterly bewildered and totally confused.

Lily was stood in front of her dresser brushing her hair in the prefects room when there was a knock at the door. Bracing herself she said

'Who is it?'

'Its us Lily, Sirius and James,' they replied, making sure she heard them. She opened the door slowly and looked at one from the other

'Now,' she said sharply closing the door behind them 'would you kindly tell me what has been going on this week, James you can't fly straight and Sirius well you've been nothing but nice for me and frankly you are both starting to freak me out,' Lily thought she would give her boyfriend a chance to explain before she berated them for not telling her what had happened to them.

'Well, you see,' Sirius began as he dusted of his quidditch robes and removed the glasses to clean them and James interrupted him

'Lily, nothings wrong, just a person feelings can change can't they?' James implored, but Lily shook her head and said

'No, no, no this is all wrong, I don't know how you both managed it or why but I know you've switched!' she half yelled at them 'why didn't you tell me? I'm the best potions brewer in the school next to Snape, whatever it is I could help fix it!'

'Lily,' James said in 'we're sorry, we thought we would've switched back by now, we didn't want to tell you because we knew you had other things to think about,'

'James, for the past few days, I have been kissing Sirius!'

'Well technically, you've still been kissing James,' Sirius pointed out fairly 'I mean I may be in his body but you are still kissing him,'

Lily sighed and sank into the nearest chair, her long auburn hair floating just above her shoulders as she shifted on the cushions. James sat down beside her, but she wouldn't look at him. James' words coming from Sirius' mouth just seemed wrong and Lily couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Sirius then ploughed on

'Lily, Rose has the antidote; she's coming back sometime next week. So you are stuck with me for a little while longer, if you can handle kissing me that is,'

Lily turned to James who was sat next to her. She looked into Sirius' bright blue eyes and despite everything her mind was telling her she reached over and kissed him.

Sirius put his glasses back on before he realised that Lily was kissing his body. As she broke away James in Sirius body said

'Lily, I-'

She then slapped him and said

'How could you lie to me?' she half sobbed 'James, whoever you are both of you tell me the truth. I don't know what to think any more!'

'I am James,' James in Sirius' body said 'and you kissing me then was like you kissing Sirius,'

'And Lily, I am Sirius,' Sirius said, undoing the top button on the quidditch robes 'trapped in James' body,'

It finally all made sense but Lily wasn't sure who to kiss, the mind of her boyfriend or the physical aspect of him in front of her.

AN: Please read and review! I love writing this again. Don't own a thing. Hope the name thing aint too confusing!

Love ya

Halle


	10. In the Closet

Chapter 10

AN: Thank you Ellz! I really appreciate reviews guys and dolls. This is one of my favourite story's to write and it will be wrapped up in the next three chapters. I hope you are all having a good summer I know I am. Don't own a thing!

Here it is!

This story is dedicated to Adrian Dover and Andrew Clark and Andrew Bridge. The Triple A's in my life.

James and Sirius made there way slowly back to the common room but before reaching the main staircase Professor Slughorn appeared from nowhere and told them both that their presence in the hospital wing was urgently needed. Rose had been found wandering the Hogwarts grounds beaten, broken and bruised and James and Sirius were horrified as they saw Rose lying their in the hospital bed.

'Puts things into perspective, right, Sirius?' James said clutching his little sister's hand tightly as she slept.

'Well, harshly but yes things have been put into perspective. James I will look after Lily, I won't hurt her, I promise,' Sirius said 'just for the week and if by the end of the week then-'

'Sirius, it doesn't matter, all that matters is this,' James said and he began to cry as he rested his head on Rose's limp body. Sirius nodded and took Rose's other hand.

'What do you think happened to her?' Sirius asked sitting on the other side of the bed

'Well, she was meant to be with my parents at this charity thing for my dads work and-'He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

'James, this is not your fault you know that don't you,' Sirius said kindly 'it's got nothing to do with us,'

'She's my sister,' James said 'this wouldn't have happened if you had never done this switch thing,' James said angrily

'What the fuck, that's ridiculous!' Sirius said outraged

'You two, QUIET!' Madam Pompfrey called from her office.

'James you need a reality check,' Sirius retorted

'Sirius,' Rose mumbled, she tilted her head slightly and murmured 'James,'

'We're here Rose,' they both said 'can you hear us?'

'Yes,' she mumbled 'I'm tired,' and she rolled over and fell sound asleep again.

Lily curled herself up on the large prefect's bed which she normally shared with bed and began to contemplate everything she had heard just over an hour ago. She thought long and hard before falling asleep curled up on the bed alone.

When she next woke Lily was slightly confused as to why she was alone in the prefect's room without James and then it came flooding back to her and she became instantly bad tempered. Remembering that your boyfriend had spent an entire two days masquerading around as someone else without telling you and letting someone else kiss you was damn right insulting. Lily felt like a royal fool. She swung her legs round and leapt of the bed. Checking her watch she realised she had a full hour before charms started and quickly freshened up and then made her way down to breakfast.

Sirius and James were sat far apart from each other at breakfast which made it impossible for Lily to talk to either of the persons she physically actually wanted to talk to. Remus explained to her that both James and Sirius had not spoken to one another since arriving back last night from seeing her.

'Remus, please get them talking, I really need to speak to both of them-'and the bell rang for the start of lessons. There was a loud scuffling noise as over a thousand students made their way out of the great hall and to their respective classes. Lily accompanied Remus down to the charms corridor and Peter wandered off with James to Divination. Sirius then joined them. Lily eyed him and knew that behind those eyes was the boyfriend she loved.

'So Lily,' James said at an attempt at sounding cheery 'wonder what we will do in charms today,'

'I think it might be the revision session on cheering charms,'

'Easy for you eh Sirius,' Remus said 'you never need a cheering charm,'

'Should be easy yer,' James replied distantly 'Lily,' James said more urgently so only she could hear 'I need to tell you something,'

Lily nodded and as the crowd of students moved towards the charms corridor James dragged Lily into the broom closet. Louanne Hall watched them curiously and wondered what an earth her boyfriend and best friend were doing going into a broom closet together.

'Rose, she was injured last night. She's in the hospital wing and she is alright,' James added seeing the look on Lily's face

'What was she doing in the grounds?' Lily asked

'Don't know,' James said dismissively indicating heavily that he did not want to talk about it 'but Lily, there was something the other day that I wanted to tell you, before all this potions stuff happened.'

Lily looked at him. She was not looking into the eyes she fell in love with and although I was only for a few more days she was not sure for how much longer, now knowing the truth, she could keep up this charade. She wanted her boyfriend back but couldn't bring herself to kiss Sirius again. It felt so different.

'You see, the other day in the common room I realised spending ten minutes with you and hearing your laughter was more meaningful to me than anything else in my life. This potion thing will be over in a few days, and with all these deaths and everything outside of Hogwarts I figured best hold on to you. I love you Lily.'

At that moment Lily wanted to kiss him. But couldn't do it as she looked up into the crystal blue eyes of Sirius Black, despite thwe fact it was James mind in there Lily was hard pressed to push her lips against his. And a second later as Lily came to kiss him there was a knock at the door and a voice said

'Lily, what are you doing in a broom closet with my boyfriend?'

AN: I wil post more tomorrow. Hope everyone is enjoying this I know I am. Well I'm of to Huddersfield to visit my best friend! Don't own a thing bye!


End file.
